Love Hurts
by oichigo-11
Summary: 'Naruto; I will protect you, even though if I am a demon'
1. Love Hurts

It was a rainy day, and did Naruto Uzumaki hate rainy days; it meant that he couldn't go out side….oh well. He had books and he could practice 'safe' jutsu's, as in none that could burn down that house he would get mad if that happened. Naruto sighed as he stared up at the ceiling in his room.

'So board'

Naruto was just about to fall asleep when charka started to come close to the house, Naruto jumped up and ran to the door. The door opened and the smile that was on he face fell when _she_ came in, but reappeared when he came in.

"Kakashi-sensei! Your home! Now I won't be bored anymore!"

Kakashi laughed as Naruto hugged him; Kakashi has token care of Naruto for around a year now and it's been a blast…even though Kakashi won't let Naruto see his face yet, the meanie. The only thing that bugs Naruto was Yuki; Kakashi's girlfriend, he knew that she didn't like him, but Kakashi didn't see that. Naruto's world got turned upside-down when Kakashi told him something.

"Naruto, I want you to met you new mom"

"What?"

"I asked Yuki to marry me"

He couldn't believe it, her!? Oh god.

"When? When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow"

Naruto didn't say a thing he just walked out, barefooted and in shorts and a tank top. He kept walking until he got to Tsunade's office. He knocked and waited until she said to enter.

"Can I have a mission for tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow?"

"I don't know"

"Well I do have one today and it wont be over till the day after tomorrow-"

"I'll take it!"

"Hold on; it's an S rank….but I do have a C rank that is perfect for you"

"Then ill take that one!"

She watched him for a moment before nodding

"Get your stuff packed and be back here in an hour"

"Thanks, grandma"

And he ran out of the office, and speeding down the streets back to home to pack up and get out of there; but when he got home, she was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?"

She asked arms crossed

"I went to the Hokage; she always cheers me up if Iruka-sensei is busy with something and vise versa"

"Well, Kakashi is out there in the pouring rain looking for you, you little brat"

"It's nothing he can't handle"

Naruto never saw it coming because it never happened before, but she slapped him; right across the cheek.

"Go to your room, before I hit you again"

He stared at her, he could feel Kuybi's anger fill him; but he didn't listen instead he yelled

"Don't act like my mother! You will never become mine! You will be nothing like a true mother!"

He ran to his room and packed in a hurry, tears falling down his face as Kuybi tried to calm him down; later when everything was packed Kakashi came home and ran to his room.

"Naruto!"

He ran over and hugged him tightly, getting Naruto wet in the action.

"Don't you ever run off like that again; I had no idea where you went"

Kakashi was scared that he lost him, but Yuki would be happy if Naruto went missing.

"Sorry. I'm tired, can I go to bed?"

"Of course"

Kakashi walked out after saying goodnight; it hurt Naruto to do this but he had to. He snuck out.

He ran to the Hokage with yet more tears falling down his face; he quickly got himself together before going in the office.

"Ah, Naruto you're early"

"I know I am; do you mind?"

"No, the sooner the better. Ok here is your mission. Be careful"

He bowed before he left. His fist solo mission, he should be jumping around like a knuckle – head but he was too sad to do anything but walk out of the village and on his way to the hidden waterfall village.

Around 11am the next morning, Kakashi walked into Naruto's room confused; normally he would wake up to Naruto making breakfast but there was no smell in the house, when he opened the door his heart went cold. Naruto wasn't in his bed; Kakashi looked around the whole house and not a single thing that Naruto was even up in the morning. He was missing. Kakashi ran to the Hokage, fear making a path thru him and digging into his heart; when he got there he didn't knock.

"Kakashi!? What's the meaning of this?"

"Naruto's missing!"

"Oh calm down. He's on a mission."

"A mission? Why didn't he tell me? And why today of all days?"

"Why what's going on?"

"Today I'm getting married, why did you give him a mission?"

Tsunade looked token aback

"He asked for one"

Now Kakashi was confused; why did Naruto want a mission on his wedding day? Questions filled his head as he tried to figure this out, he was no where close when Iruka came in.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"Doesn't anyone knock? What is it Iruka?"

"It's Naruto! He's at my house, and he's hurt badly; the bleeding. It won't stop!"

"What?! Alright show me the way"

With Iruka in the lead they all ran to his place, passing Yuki on the way, and she decided to tag along; to Kakashi it felt like weeks before they got there. Iruka told them just to go in and he poofed away.

'A shadow-clone'

They all ran in to see at least three more shadow clones trying to help Naruto who had no shirt on and was covered in bloody bandages and still was bleeding.

"Iruka step away"

He did what he was told and stepped away, his sleeves drenched in blood and his hands bloody; his face sad.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I heard I knock on the door when I was in the back yard; I went to the front and I saw Naruto. He looked really bad so I took him in and tried to get him to drink something but he fainted and when I tried to wake him up my hand was bloody; I-I didn't know what to do so I sent a shadow clone to go get you"

"It's ok; you did your best"

Tsunade worked on Naruto for a long time; after three heart wrenching hours she was done, and he was stable for the time being. He shifted and mumbled something, Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi? What does he mean by 'don't hit me'?"

"What? I have never laid a hand in anger on Naruto; never"

"I need to take him back to the hospital, Kakashi. I want you in my office, right away, we have to talk about something. Alone."


	2. Dripping of the truth

Naruto woke to the echo of dripping of water, he looked about in confusion. Slowly he got up and followed the hallway, when he reached the end he found it was blocked by big metal bars. Confused even more he looked beyond the bars to what looked like a big room and beyond that another hall way, he closed his eyes and tried to think and make sense of what happened; as he was thinking he didn't hear someone come up behind him until arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he was pulled against the person.

"What are you thinking about, kit?"

Kit? Only one person, or thing, calls him that. He turned his head to see a tall, maybe six foot something, male with dark red hair and lighter tips, and his eyes were what Naruto's looked like when he went 'Kuybi-fied'. Naruto just stared until he found his voice.

"Kuybi?"

"Nah, I am just a random person in your mind…yes it is me"

"You look…."

"Different?"

"Human"

Naruto just looked at him with a blank expression.

"What! Stop staring at me! I do not like being stared at"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that; the great Kuybi doesn't like being stared at.

"Are you going to tell why you have so many bourses on you?"

He looked away, not wanting to say

"I know it is her; Yuki. She beats you, why do you not tell?"

"Kakashi is happy; that's all that matters"

Kuybi lowered his head so his lips brushed over Naruto's neck when he spoke.

"Even if you are not?"

"Yes, even if I'm not"

"You should rest more, out there you are about to wake up"

Naruto let Kuybi lead him to the bed where he woke up the first time; Kuybi was walking away when his good hearing heard Naruto say under his breath

"Thank you for being here for your safety"

'No kit, I am here because you are my world'

Kuybi thought as he watched as his body and the bed vanished from his cage, he found himself wondering if he will come back; he dismissed the thought.

"Kakashi, do you think Yuki hits Naruto?"

"What? Why would she do that?"

Tsunade had Kakashi in her office along with Iruka who was worried sick about Naruto and refused to leave.

"Kakashi-san, I'm sorry but I've seen the way she looks at him."

Kakashi looked at Iruka; it is true that Iruka knows more about Naruto then he does, but that doesn't mean everyone else.

"Another thing….Naruto has came to my house in tears before with a big gash in his side; I had to take him to Tsunade-sama it was so bad."

Kakashi didn't know what to say so he didn't, then shuine busted in with bad news.

"Tsunade-sama. Naruto woke up and started screaming and calling for 'okaa-san'"

In a flash Iruka was speeding down the street with everyone after him.

"What's with Iruka?"

And nobody had the answer Kakashi seeked. In no time they were at the hospital and running to Naruto's room.

Standing in the door way holding her wrist was Yuki; Iruka pushed past her and ran to Naruto who was in the corner.

"Naruto…you're ok."

Naruto looked once before turning into Iruka and tried to hide himself.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"He cut me!"

Tsunade looked at her wrist and it had been cut, deeply too.

"She has been cut, and it's deep. I'm sorry but -"

"Wait Tsunade-sama. I know Naruto better then anyone in this whole village! He would never hurt something or someone unless if it is self defense. Naruto did you cut her?"

He asked looking down at him, his heart sank when he heard a muffled 'yes' but it was soon followed by.

"I-I can't feel my left arm; it hurts."

Iruka pulled him back and asked someone to turn on the lights, when they did his heart sank even more; the whole outside of his left arm had a long gash down the side of it and Iruka's stomach was covered in Naruto's blood. Yuki tried to get close to see the damage when an in-raged voice rang out.

"Do not let that woman near him! She did it"

The room became very hot all of a sudden and wind circulated around a corner on the other side of the room, and out of nowhere a tall red headed male stood there, pissed to all hell. Only Iruka know who he was.

'Kuso!'

The red-head male looked at her with eyes full of such rage only a demon a utter, he was dressed in a blood red kimono and had his long red hair pulled back and up in a sloppy pony tail, his nails were longer then a normal males, and his eye color was red, a really dark red. He glanced once at Yuki before walking calmly over to Naruto and Iruka

"Stay away"

He turned his gaze at Kakashi, who spoke up as everyone else was frozen in fear. When he spoke again his voice was calmer.

"Oh shut up. You haven't even noticed what was going on yet! She was been hitting Naruto for the last year! And what have you done? Nothing."

Kakashi just stared horrified. So she has been hitting him, and Naruto has been lying about it.

"Iruka;"

He turned his attention back to Naruto and Iruka.

"Stand up, we are leaving. No 'if's, 'and's or 'but's"

Shockingly Iruka did as he was told and stood up, he glanced at Kakashi with a sadden face before hot wind surrounded them; and they vanished. Kakashi dropped to his knees as if a weight was placed on his shoulders.

"So…I'm taking it that we aren't going to get married today?"

Kakashi just looked at Yuki, before getting up and walking away

"Was it something I said?"

Tsunade just looked at her before Shunine slapped her. Wow.

"I can't believe you! Is that all you really care for is that you won't get married today? Some guy just came in here and kidnapped Naruto and Iruka!"

"Shunine! Just leave her"

They looked at Kakashi who had his ninja hounds around him; he looked at Yuki with pure hate in his one eye.

"I _am_ going to find them; no matter what. The wedding is off, I am not going to marry someone who hits Naruto and treat him like a monster"

With that Kakashi left with his ninja hounds, when Tsunade went to talk to Yuki she was gone; the two looked at each other before shrugging it off. Meanwhile in a forest somewhere Naruto slept on a bed made for a giant fox, the red headed male walked up to Iruka and scared him when he spoke.

"You need to tell him"

"AHHH!"

Iruka jumped and held his heart, glaring at the red head.

"You know it's true; you love him, why not say anything?"

"Because he's not like that; he's not gay, unlike me"

"Human's are confusing"

"You know your confusing too; Kyuubi-sama"

The great Kyuubi stuck his tongue out before walking away

'_And that's what I mean'_

Kakashi ran thru a forest following Pakun and hopefully a sent, yet it went cold so Kakashi decided to rest the night there, he had the feeling he was being watched and he was, Kyuubi was watching him from a tree; Kakashi took out Ichi Ichi Paradise he looked at it before sighing and putting it back, Pakun looked up from where he was laying down.

"What's this? You're not going to read?"

"Iruka said it's destroying my brain with all the pervyness; Pakun does Iruka like me?"

'_Is this guy an idiot?! Yes he fucking likes you'_

"Why would you say that?"

"He's always watching me, and gets upset if I'm not home for long periods of time"

"He's just worried about Naruto"

Kakashi went almost depressed on hearing that, Pakun started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! You're in love with Iruka! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kakashi thru his book at the laughing pug and he vanished in a cloud of smoke, Kakashi spoke quietly but Kyuubi heard him just fine.

"It's not all fun and games; love can destroy a ninja"

'_This is going to be fun'_


	3. Sorry!

NOTE!

I'm sorry for the bad news but…this story is on hold until further notice.

This story, along with others, will be on hold until my arch-enemy 'The Writer's Block' is defeated.

I hope that you, my alsome readers, will still be intrusted in this story and will hopefully put up with me until I have some idea of what going to take place.

Thanks,

Oichigo11 *bows deeply*


End file.
